Damn Katy Perry
by madisonrox101
Summary: Finn peeks in on a dance session between Kurt and Blaine and wants to join. Blaine is moving his hips in a way that Finn cant comprehend and he just really wants the song to end so he can breathe again.


There's a Katty Perry remix playing in the glee room as Finn peers inside, Blaine is in there alone.. well almost alone. Kurt is there, sitting down watching Blaine playfully dance and sway his lips and Finn is utterly jealous. Of both Kurt and Blaine. Finn cant observe another guy dance in front of him without being called a homo and the fact that Blaine has hips and moves them like a sinful belly dancer makes Finn want to start doing a dance of his own. "Finn done being creepy?" Kurt calls without taking his eyes off of Blaine, Blaine's laughing and moving in circles. Finn gulps and steps from outside the shadows. He's surprised that no one in the hallways called him out for being a peeping tom. It was a school day and the halls were busy. Its funny how no one notices anything going on until some raises their voice.

"I wasnt being creepy" Finn notices how humid it is as he steps inside the glee room. He also notices how long this remix seems to be going on for an extremely long time.

"Come in and dance with me Finn!" Blaine said as he pointed his index fingers at moved his shoulders in a silly way, Finn laughed then bit his lip. He'd never danced with a guy before, and he didnt want to step on Blaines toes but something was calling him. He shrugged off his football jacket and walked slowly over to Blaines position on the glee club floor.

"Get loose! its free period Finn, Chill" Blaine said as Finn nodded his head to the rhythm and tried moving the way Blaine was before he came inside. Finn tried watching Blaines feet, but as his eyes traveled up Blaines legs, he landed on his lips. Finn found that moving was easier around Blaine than anyone else. Finn gulped hard and started getting closer to Blaine almost dancing _with_ him.

"Excuse me, Kurt Hummel is still in the building" Finn heard Kurts feminine voice over the music but Blaine hadnt paid him any attention. His eyes were half shut and half open. His hips still swaying and his hands balled into fists to keep him somewhat balanced and remind him that Kurt is still in the room and they're at school and to not do anything stupid "Good moves Finn, we could work on them before prom but they're good" Blaine says pushing his hair back and shutting off the music, which brings a part of Finn back down to earth. Kurt scoffs and pulls Blaine by the wrist

"Come on lover boy we've got to get to French" Blaine's bag is already on his shoulder and he has the widest smile on his face when he looks back at Finn in the empty room by himself. The smile makes the ends of Finn's mouth curl and Blaine excitedly says

"Goodbye Finn" Blaine gives Finn a wave with his free hand before Kurt pulls them around the corner without saying goodbye. Finn stands alone in the choir room and looks around for anything that could start up a conversation between the former dancers. Blaine left nothing behind which slightly saddens Finn to an extent but he shakes it off because Blaine's gay and he totally isnt. Totally.

"We should dance again" Blaine sits down at Finns table, Puck and Sam and Mike Chang is silently questioning Finn. Finn doesnt look Blaine in the eyes even though he desperately wants to. He wants to look into those brown eyes and take a peek at the baby blue sweater vest that he has on and wants to feel the fabric on his finger tips and-

"I dont know what you're talking about. Im not gay Blaine" Finn finally looks up at Blaine and he regrets it. He regrets everything he's said and done because the look on Blaines face in unbearable. Finn feels a pang in his stomach and he wants to vomit and kiss Blaine even though in that order would be disgusting.

"Nobody said you were gay Finn, quit thinking that because I danced with you that you automatically become my boyfriend. Have fun stepping on peoples toes jerk" Blaine harshly gets up and the sound of the chair legs hitting the floor makes Finn jump alittle. No one says anything as Finn watches Blaine power walk to the exit of the lunch room.

"Good riddance" Sam says to everyone except Finn. They laugh, except Finn. They eat their lunch and talk about football and girls for the rest of lunch period, except Finn. It blows his mind how many thought are going through his head and how sweaty his palms are and how much shit Kurt is going to give him when he gets home and how badly he wants to tell Blaine he's sorry. But he knows that Blaine would never listen and Finn would go down the hallways of McKinley with Rachel on his arm for the next year and a half instead of a dapper, funny, attractive Blaine Anderson.


End file.
